


Cold hands

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Series: Meet my favs (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Fluff, French translation available, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Ash had always been impulsive and surprising, but Gou had to admit that when it was to do those kind of things, it did not bother him that much.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Meet my favs (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385650
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Cold hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758386) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



> i was surprised to see that you liked the french version of this story, so i've decided to translate it in english ! since it's not my first language, don't hesitate to point out any mistake you see so i can fix it.  
> enjoy :)

Gou was firmly holding his Rotom Phone in his hands, trying to point it at the Pokemon standing on the other side of the street so his Pokedex could give him information about it. A gust of wind made him shiver and he let go of his phone. Thankfully it only fell on his bag that was just at his feet. He crouched down to pick it up, noticing how red his fingers were. It wasn't surprising he couldn't properly hold it as they were completely numb.

“You should take care of your things, Gou. You'll break it.” Ash reprimanded him, while crouching down next to him.

Gou made a face when he heard him. Coming from Ash, that was kind of ridiculous... He didn't answer though and picked his phone up. Just holding it was hard enough, it felt as if he had no strength left in his fingers. Maybe he should have listened to Koharu and taken a pair of gloves.

Next to him, Ash stood up, and Gou put his phone in his bag so he could put his hands in his pockets, hoping it would help warming them up. However, Ash took his hands and, quite unexpectedly, he pressed them against his own cheeks. Gou opened his mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but nothing came out and he stared dumbly as Ash grimaced when he realised how cold his hands were.

“Your hands are freezing!” He exclaimed.

Feeling the heat of Ash's cheeks against his hands, Gou couldn't think of a proper answer. The other boy had caught him off-guard and he was as surprised as he was embarrassed. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and his face was on fire. He was so red even Ash noticed it.

“Gou, are you alright? Your face is red, are you sick?” He asked, frowning and worried about his friend.

Gou quickly shook his head, still not trusting his voice. He looked down so Ash could not see his face and bit his lips, holding back a smile. If they could remain in this position for a few more minutes, then he would make the most of it.

Ash had always been impulsive and surprising, but he had to admit that when it was to do those kind of things, it did not bother him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
